The present invention relates generally to sockets and adapters, and relates more specifically to a universal deep socket which is configured to mate with a plurality of different nut sizes and to an adapter which is configured to engage the socket so the socket can be driven using a tool of some type.
Socket sets are widely commercially available where each socket in the set is a different size, i.e. each socket is configured to be used for a different sized nut. For example, one socket may be configured to engage a xc2xe inch square nut, while other sockets in the set are configured to engage other sized nuts, such as a {fraction (11/16)} inch square nut, a 1 inch square nut, a 1 and xe2x85x9 inch square nut, and possibly nuts of other shapes and sizes. Of course, the fact that the socket set includes so many sockets means that there is a substantial chance that one of the sockets in the set can get lost. If a socket in the set becomes lost, the set cannot generally be used to turn a nut of the size which corresponds to the lost socket. Additionally, because a worker must select the correct sized socket from the socket set in order to turn a given sized nut, using such a socket set is not very convenient.
In some applications, a nut must be spun down on (i.e. driven onto) a long threaded rod. Such an application exists in the electric utility market wherein brackets are fastened to utility poles using threaded rods. Because of the variation in the diameters of the poles and variation in the thicknesses and styles of the brackets, the threaded rods often extend well beyond the brackets, making it impossible to fully spin the nut down using a standard socket or even a standard deep socket. While a manual ratchet wrench such as those which are commercially available from the Lowell Corporation, located in W. Boylston, Mass., provides an improvement over a box wrench or crescent wrench and can be used in such an application where a nut must be spun down on a long threaded rod, such wrenches are hand operated and are not configured to be driven using a power tool, such as with a hydraulic gun, an air gun or an electric drill. Using a power tool to drive the nut down on the threaded rod provides that the work can be performed faster and that more torque can be applied to the nut, with less operator fatigue.
An object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a universal type socket which is configured to be used with a plurality of different sized nuts.
Another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a socket which has two ends where each end is configured to be used with a plurality of different sized nuts.
Still another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a socket which has two ends where each end is configured to be used with a pair of different sized nuts.
Still yet another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a deep socket including an internal bore of sufficient length such that the deep socket can be used to turn a nut fully down on a threaded rod which extends up to eight inches including the nut.
A further object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a deep socket which is configured to be used with a plurality of different sized nuts.
Yet a further object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a deep socket which has two ends where each end is configured to be used with a plurality of different sized nuts.
Yet still a further object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a deep socket which has two ends where each end is configured to be used with a pair of different sized nuts.
Yet another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a deep socket which is configured to be driven using a tool, such as with a hydraulic gun, an air gun or an electric drill.
Yet another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide an adapter which is configured to engage the socket of the present invention.
Briefly, and in accordance with at least one of the foregoing objects, a preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a deep socket which has two ends, where each end is configured to engage a pair of different sized nuts. Preferably, one end of the deep socket is configured to engage either a xc2xe inch or {fraction (13/16)} inch square nut, and the other end of the deep socket is configured to engage either a 1 inch or 1-and-xe2x85x9 inch square nut. Preferably, the deep socket is configured such that the deep socket can be used to turn a nut fully down on a threaded rod which extends up to eight inches including the nut.
Preferably, each end of the socket is configured to be engaged with a xc2xe inch square driver or adapter as will be explained more fully later herein. Ideally, each end is configured to engage a spring pin locking mechanism which is provided on the adapter such that the socket tends to remain engaged with the adapter. The adapter may be of the hex drive type, or may be configured for a square drive, such as a xc2xd inch square drive. Preferably, the adapter is configured such that the socket can be driven using conventional hydraulic, air or electric rotary tools, such as with a hydraulic gun, an air gun or an electric drill.